Take Me In
by Apokoh
Summary: Ciel is taken out of prostitution and forced to sell his soul to Sebastian as a servant. Sebastian, however, has no intention of treating Ciel as a servant, but more like his 'Sex-toy' and 'Play-Thing'. SEBACIEL
1. Unexpected

** Author's Note : Hello sweethearts! Thank you for clicking this lol -smile- This is my first SebbyxCiel story...and LET ME TELL YOU, AS AN UNDER-AGED GIRL, I know nothing about prostitution and host clubs, so just bear with me if theres any inaccurate information. SO, Thank you, and enjoy -wink-**

** Disclamer : I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji, or any characters from Kuroshitsuji! **

* * *

Rain shot down like bullets at Ciel's face and body. His dark hair was matted against his face, and his black suit was soaked. He looked at the dull, boring sky and hoped that today would be the day that he would finally escape from this place. Being forced to work in a host club…surrounded by young flirtatious boys trying to get people to have sex with them. It was insane.

"Hey! Ciel! Hurry up and get inside." Yelled a voice from across the street. "Madame Red is coming over for an inspection today, you don't want to be punished, do you?"

Ciel glanced to the other side, and to his horror, it was a gray-haired boy named Pluto. Pluto was supposed to be his 'teacher and friend' at the host club and told Ciel the dos and don'ts of the Club. Ciel only saw him as a bothersome prostitute dog, who just flirted around all day…wagging his tail at who-ever would take the time and ask him to have sex.

Pluto was also a happy, child-like boy who actually enjoyed flirting with all the clients that came to see him. Today, he was dressed in tiny bright pink shorts, and a cropped neon green sleeveless shirt, letting his pale skin be exposed to everyone. He was holding a yellow umbrella and running towards Ciel to escort him back to the Host Club. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Pluto was looking like a total girl today.

Pluto reached Ciel, Caught his breath and gave Ciel another umbrella. The umbrella was black with red roses printed on it…just his type, but Ciel didn't bother to take it. He just stood with his back against the lamppost, and eyes fixed at the gloomy gray sky.

Pluto sighed, "Look Ciel, I know you were forced into this, but so were the other boys over here. _Unlike you_, they do their jobs instead of standing around like some low street prostitute!"

Ciel shot Pluto a dark glare…what did he mean, '_do their jobs_'?

"First off, _Pluto_, I am disgusted by the rest of the boys at the Host Club, including you. This is not your '_job_'; you are forced into attracting men with your bodies for the sake of _money_. Instead of doing your '_jobs_', you should be thinking of a way to run away from these types of places and back to your families. It would be a shame if I were compared to the pathetic '_other boys_', so I'm quite happy I am nothing like you idiots."

Pluto just cocked his head to one side as if he didn't know a single word Ciel just said, "We're lucky we were sent here! If it wasn't for our gorgeous looks and personalities, we would have been raped right when we were kidnapped." He exclaimed.

Ciel groaned. Thank god his virginity was safe. Ever since he had come here, he acted arrogantly, and quite mean to his clients and scared them off. What Pluto said was very true, Ciel still remembered being thrown into a small room with two women examining his face and saying that he was 'fit' for the job. Other boys that had an ordinary face would be raped countless times and end up dying of exhaustion. Apart from the way Ciel felt, He did consider himself lucky enough to have a pretty face; but that didn't mean that he was happy to be here.

"Now come on! Madame Red is a very strict lady! If she sees anything out of place, she'll punish it severely!" Pluto exclaimed.

Ciel groaned as Pluto dragged him black to the club, which was filled with the rest of the male prostitutes. All of them were as equally stupid as Pluto, and were trying to enjoy themselves with their pedophile clients. Ciel almost gagged when he heard one of their conversations.

"You legs are looking very pretty today…I think I'll try them out…May I buy you for tonight?" Said an elderly man.

"Why thank you, and yes, I'd be delighted…make sure you show me a good time though." Said one of the boys.

As quiet as Ciel usually was, he couldn't help but snort loudly as he passed the stupid people at that table. This was so ridiculously hilarious. Only a desperate boy would have sex with an old man. Why was one of the top boys in the club even considering it?

Suddenly, the old man stood up from his seat and pointed at Ciel.

"You, the one dressed in the black suit." He said.

Ciel and Pluto both stopped and looked at the Elderly man. Pluto gasped, _"Ciel! He's one of the top clients around here! I can't believe he's noticing you!"_ He whispered to Ciel.

"Tell me your name, boy." The man said curiously.

Ciel noticed that all eyes were on him. The Clients and hosts were staring at the both of them, wanting to know what would become of this situation. Both the crowds had in mind how rude Ciel was.

"Why the hell should I tell you my name?" He coldly asked.

The man crossed his arms. "What if I were to buy you for a week?" He said. Ciel could here more gasps from the crowd. "I've heard that you're still a virgin. You're worth a lot of money, young lad.

Ciel snorted again. "Oh please, go fuck someone your own age, old man. I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than go anywhere with you."

The crowd was shocked. Although it was no surprise that Ciel acted this way, the client had never been refused. He stood with his mouth open as Ciel stomped away with his chin held high.

_"Ciel! Are you out of your mind?"_ Pluto silently whispered. _"Madame Red was sitting right behind you! She saw everything!"_

Ciel shrugged. "Fine, then she'll beat me up, so what? It's better to get beaten up than to be hit on by some grandpas and end up having unwanted sex with them…" He replied.

Ciel walked towards the exit door. He had seriously had enough of the fakeness of this place. Even though there was a storm outside, he didn't care, he just wanted to get out. It had been three weeks of shit and he couldn't take it anymore. With an angry sigh, he reached for the exit doorknob and turned it; but before he could open the door, an umbrella was shot right beside his head...Ciel stopped and stared at the umbrella. It was blood red, and being held by a woman's scarlet-gloved hand.

"Where do you think you're going, _you little dog_?" Said a woman's voice.

Ciel turned around and came face-to-face with a woman with red hair, a puffy red gown, red shoes, red gloves, and a red umbrella. Her looks said it all. This was Madame Red.

"I'm leaving." Ciel answered. "I have no intention of staying in this shit hole for anymore amount of time."

Madame red raised an eyebrow and used here umbrella to lift Ciel's chin. She moved Ciel's face from side to side, examining his flawless pale face, and his deep ocean blue eyes.

"You say that you would rather sell your soul to the devil than stay here, am I correct?" She asked, with a grin on her face.

"Yes" He firmly replied. Was this woman a psychopath? She kept looking up and down at Ciel, like she was judging a dog at a dog show, examining him carefully.

While the club was filled with silence and suspense, the door of the club opened, and in came a Chinese looking man with short black hair. He was smiling as he walked in, and stood beside Madame Red.

"Madame Red, What are you doing to this cute little boy?" He said through his smile.

"Well Lau…I think I might have found us a servant for _him_." Madame Red said.

Lau's eyes widened, "Really? I'm sure _he_ would be pleased with a boy like _this_."

The club was filled with whispers and gestures towards them, and Pluto was pointing at Ciel mouth the words, _'you idiot'_.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. What were they talking about… a servant? Who was '_He_'? What were these people planning to do to?

Madame Red and Lau started whispering to each other. They were caught in a deep conversation and didn't notice Ciel extending his neck towards them. Ciel listened closely to what they were saying it all sounded like a bunch of words muffled together…he only heard someone's name though…and that name was, _Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

** Well, Thats it for chapter 1! Did you like it? Review please! It gives me inspiration! -smile- How did you like my shitty information on prostitution? lol~ don't worry, you won't have to cope with it anymore haha! Thank you for reading chapter 1! see you soon! **

**~Roux**


	2. Arrival

** Author's Note : Hello again! ^^ Thank you SOOOO much for all the wonderful Reviews/Favs/Subs, I really appreciate it! And i know it's too early to be adding the next chapter, but what can I say? I have nothing better to do in the summer vacation...but i'll probably update again after three days or so.  
SO! Down to business -smile! Chapter two was a hard chapter to write haha, I spent so much time on it. -dies- It might be a bit boring, but don't worry! the next chapter will be MORE than enough to satisfy you -wink wink-**

** Disclamer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji! (If i did, Sebby and Ciel would be having hot sex in the beginning of the anime) ME NO OWN KU-RO-SHI-TSU-JI! (or any of the chars)**

* * *

*** * ***

"So, Ciel, correct me if i'm wrong." Madame Red said, as she took a sip of her hot honeybush tea. "Is it true that you have been avoiding sexual intercourse and conversations with every one of your clients?" Madame Red grinned. "If that is the case, then you really _are something_."

Ciel arrogantly groaned and looked away from the Red Woman as if he didn't want to pay attention. He was sitting in Madame Red's office, which had stacks and stacks of papers with children's names on them. _'Disgusting…'_ Ciel thought. It was seven 'o'clock in the morning, and he had been dragged out of his room, _(That he shared with Pluto)_ and all the way to the other side of town, just to engage in small talk with Madame Red? Ciel leaned back against the chair, crossed his legs and arms in a protected manner and looked straight in Madame Red's eyes.

"Why am I here." He asked rigidly. The atmosphere in her office seemed noxious what with the color red splattered everywhere. All of her walls were red, her paperwork was red and furniture was red too. It reminded Ciel of danger.

Madame Red laughed, "You are asking me this as if you _expect_ me to give you an answer!" She stated, "Know your place, _dog_!" She lifted herself from her red armchair, walked over to where Ciel was sitting, _(Glaring at her)_ and started slowly stroking his pale cheeks. "Don't worry though, I'm _sure_ you'll _greatly enjoy_ yourself in _his_ care."

Ciel jolted up, and bitterly slapped away the Red Woman's hands. "Don't you dare touch me," He narrowed his eyes. "I have a name, and it isn't '_dog_'. Answer my question!" Ciel beamed at Madame Red. She was gaping at Ciel, and made a stern face.

"You should consider watching your filthy little mouth you—" Just as Madame Red was about to finish her sentence; the door opened and in came Lau with his assassin Ran-Mao. He had the same wide smile on his face like earlier.

"So sorry to obtrude in you _wonderful_ conversations," He said sarcastically, "but your guest has to leave now." Lau made a hand gesture towards Ciel to follow him, but Ciel didn't move. Instead, he flopped back down on the chair and crossed his arms.

Lau raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Ciel glared at Lau. "I'm not leaving until I am told where you're taking me." Ciel crossed his legs and made it clear that he was going to stay put if he didn't get answers.

Lau grinned, "Oh?" he glanced at Madame Red. "He's quite feisty."

Madame red sighed, "Yes, and I'm afraid he is very obstinate as well." She said in a tired tone. Lau blinked, and grinned again,

"No worries young man, I'll be sure to tell you everything once we start leaving this place. Hurry up though, you're wasting time." Lau said as he looked at his watch.

Ciel groaned, hopped up and stood behind Lau, waiting for him to exit the door. Lau snickered, whispered something into Ran-Mao's ear, and started heading out. Ciel ignored the secretive Chinese man and followed him.

While they were walking, Ciel noticed that Lau was carrying Ran-Mao in his arms. He almost gagged. Was this the way adults acted? Gross. It was like he was watching a sappy love drama.  
Ciel was led to a coach, and told to get inside by Lau. The weather was a bit cloudy again… it was probably going to rain soon. He cautiously climbed the steps of the coach and sat at the very end. Ran-Mao entered, followed by Lau.

"Well then!" Lau exclaimed. "Ask any question you want young sir!" Ciel nodded as the horses started to move.

"Where are we going?" He asked.  
"We are going to the Michaelis household!" Lau replied cheerily.  
"Why are you taking me there"  
"The master of the household would like a word with you, I suppose." Lau said.  
"_Why?_ I've never met him before" Ciel crossed his arms. Why did a man that he had never met before want to see him? Could it have something to do with being a servant? That was the only logical reason Ciel could think of.  
"_We_ told him about you!" Lau said, smiling. "He's been wanting a new servant for a while now, but could never find one, and since he's a rich man, we would do anything to find him a strong well fit boy!"

Ciel didn't know why, but half of what Lau said sounded like a bluff. No person would search for a 'servant' in a prostitution or host club area, would they? Due to the fact that money was involved with this, Ciel could now safely say that he was maybe being set up. _'I should be extra careful when we arrive…"_ Ciel thought. The last thing he wanted was to be tricked into doing _unsanitary_ things with other people.

"You _do_ know that _I_ know that you're lying to me, _right_?" Ciel said sternly.

Lau smiled, "You're a very clever boy…now shut up and enjoy the view."

Ciel scoffed. _'What a douche bag…'_ Ciel turned his head and started staring at the moving things out his window. The coach was going at high speed and making the view look like a blurred mess. Ciel shut his eyes…sleep was the only thing on his mind right now.

* * *

About two hours had passed by, and they had finally reached the Michaelis household. Ciel opened his eyes from the short nap that he was taking, and noticed that it was a gloomy and raining outside. The horses were splashing through the puddles and passing the entrance gate. Ciel caught a glimpse of a sign on the front gate, which said, 'The Michaelis Household'. He poked his head out the window to get a better view of everything, and his hair became soaked as he stared at the amazing sight of the garden and a mansion.

Lau snorted and put his head on Ran-Mao's lap, "Children these days…impatient and reckless." Ran-Mao nodded.

The Mansion was huge…there were neatly trimmed hedges in the garden that were a perfect shade a green. There were no dead patches of grass anywhere and rose bushes surrounding the mansion. In front of the mansion, there was a large fountain that looked like a woman in a toga holding a bowl. The fountain led to a few stairs before revealing glass entrance doors. There were more roses planted at the front entrance and long vines were making their way down the house in a stylish pattern.

Ciel felt a slight nudge at his sleeve from inside the coach. He snapped out of his gaze and slipped himself back inside.

"I wouldn't advise doing that anymore." Lau said. "You have to be presentable when you meet your new master."

Ciel's head shot up, "_'Master'_? I didn't even agree to be his _servant_ yet." Ciel pointed out. "I would like to meet this '_Sebastian Michaelis_' before I agree to anything you people tell me."

Lau grinned and looked out at the murky weather. "Oh, it won't take so long for him to convince a mere child like you." Lau said.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, _'we'll see about that…'_ he thought.  


* * *

*** * ***

The coach had stopped. Lau handed Ciel a dark green umbrella and said, "Now, you hurry along inside, little one!" Ciel took the umbrella from him.

"You mean, you won't come with me and you'll leave me completely unsupervised as I enter a stranger's house?" Ciel asked.

Lau scratched the back of his head, "Honestly, all I care about at the moment is getting in bed with my precious Ran-Mao…as you can see, all of us are tired and want to go back to our homes!"

Ciel twitched, "This isn't my home." He said coldly.

Lau grinned from ear to ear and shut the coach's door. He looked out the window and said, "Not yet it isn't, make yourself at home when you enter." And Just like that, the coach was on its' way back to where it came from…leaving Ciel standing outside the titanic mansion.

Ciel pouted, opened the umbrella, and started splashing through the puddles to get to the entrance door. He slowly climbed the stairs, and stood in front of the glass doors. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggg Riiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg***

It didn't take long for the door to be opened by someone, but Ciel was very impatient and practically tapping his foot as a figure of a man opened the door. The man was quite tall, and had blonde-ish hair. He was holding a weapon…a chainsaw? No, it looked more like a flamethrower. Ciel looked at the flamethrower in surprise, and started backing away from the man.

"Huuuh? What's a kid doing here?" He said out loud in a raspy voice. "Why are you here, kid?"

Ciel mentally slapped his forehead. "That is what _I_ would like to know. Madame Red sent me here—"

Suddenly, the man picked Ciel up, "Oooh! So you're the new servant that's come to work with us! _WOW_! You are adorable kid!" He exclaimed as he danced around in circles. "Welcome kid! It's an honor to have you here!"

Ciel was shocked. He slapped away the man's hands, "U-Unhand me! Right _now_! Don't touch me so easily!" Ciel yelled.

He placed Ciel gently on the ground. "Heh, sorry about that! I got a little carried away!" The man smiled and pointed to himself with his thumb. "My name's Bardroy, but you can call me Bard!"

Ciel blinked. "I-I'm Ciel, nice to meet you Bard." Ciel said politely. Bard extended his hand out and shook it with Ciel's.

"Come inside, Ciel! It's pouring out here!" Bard exclaimed as he motioned Ciel to enter.

Ciel sighed, and walked through the entrance doors…He examined the eerie entrance hall and cautiously looked back as the two big doors shut behind him…

* * *

** Sorry if this chappie was boring -cry- I promise i'll make it up to you! ahhh it's 6:00AM ...AGAIN i havn't slept all night...**

**OMG i'm not sure, but i think the _Monoshitsuji_ anime comes out this month! (July...am I right?) I CAN'T WAIT! (happy-new-month btw lol) **  
**And this is sort of off topic, but i'v been thinking...you know that girl- i mean guy, Justin beiber? I was listening to 'Eenie Meenie' last night, and when justin started singing, I immidietly imagined _Alphonse Elric_ singing...O.o...seriously...Justin's voice is kind of like the one _Alphonse_ has.**

**Anyways, Review/Sub/Fav -smilllleee- It will give me the strength to plot all sorts of naughty things yet to come -wink- **


	3. Encounter

**Author's Note :THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWWWWSSSS! (It's not Monoshitsuji anymore? nuuu! i got so addicted to the name! -cry-) Yay! Chappie 3! IT'S 6:33am -diiiiesss- I neeeed tooo sleeeeeppp lol. Hehe, I liked writing this chapter...ENTER...SEEEBBBBBBYYYY! -hearts- ENJOOYYYY ~!**

** Disclamer : YEAH DUH I OWN KUROSHITSUJI...ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY. (stole that line frum ichigo lol) NO I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI...or the characters..:3**

* * *

**-BOOM-**

Ciel flinched. _'Well…at least now I know why Bard was holding a flamethrower.'_ He thought.

**-BOOM-**

The entire kitchen shook at the sudden explosions. Ciel stayed put in a chair beside the kitchen's exit, and held on to the exit door's handle whenever an explosion took place.

"B-B-B-B-BARD!" Yelled a female maid with purple-ish pink hair and glasses.  
"Y-you j-j-just destroyed the M-Master's l-l-lunch!" She sprinted over to Bard, who was standing over a large piece of burnt meatloaf. He was wearing a pair of protective goggles, and holding the flamethrower at his side.  
The female maid grabbed the flamethrower from Bard, and both started quarreling over it.

"Let go Maylene!" Bard hollered. "I won't let you take my baby away!"  
"I w-won't l-let you p-p-poison our m-master!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh, please you two! Stop fighting! It's exactly twelve-thirty!" Said the gardener Finnian, "You both have exactly half an hour to prepare his meal!"

"Shut it, Finny! Just because it's raining doesn't mean you can slack off." Bard scowled as he pushed Maylene away from his flamethrower. "Since you're off duty, you have to help us!"

The three of them all started talking and yelling at one time.

Ciel tried to hold in his laughter…the mansion had such an elegant atmosphere to it. Ciel even wondered if it was possible to spot any mistakes here, but after witnessing the most mind-blowing cooking presentations by Bard, Maylene and Finny, he started to have second thoughts. The kitchen's walls were charcoal black, and for some reason, egg salad and apple juice was splattered all over the floor.

"_Ho, ho ho._" Said a voice.  
Ciel quickly turned around, and saw an elderly man sitting on his knees, sipping tea from a Japanese teacup.

"Whose he?" Ciel asked. He was wearing a tuxedo and had an awkward smile on his face.

"Oh! That's Tanaka!" Finny said, "He's the Master's butler…he might just sit there all day not doing anything, but don't be fooled! He's capable of murder!"  
Ciel glanced at Tanaka.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka said.

Ciel tried to picture this innocent looking man murdering a person. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He looks and sounds more like an underweight Santa Clause than a murderer." He said.

Tanaka tilted his head. "Ho, ho, ho?"

**-BOOOOM-**

Finny gasped, and turned around to face Bard and Maylene. Both were out of breath and had charred faces.

"Now look what both of you have done!" Finny exclaimed. He ran towards Bard and Maylene, but ended slipping on the egg salad. While he was falling, he grabbed the kitchen table's cloth, and smashed several white plates.  
"FFFFFFIIIIIINNNNYYYYY!" Both Maylene and Bard yelled. All of them started fighting again.

Ciel rolled his eyes and went out the exit door. He had seen enough screw-ups for one day…or maybe a lifetime.

* * *

Ciel decided to explore the house. He walked through all of the mansion's halls and closely looked at the paintings on the walls. Apart from the kitchen, Bard, Maylene and Finny, everything was flawless. It was sparkling with radiance and had the most exquisite details to everything.

Ciel noticed that he hadn't seen '_The Master_' anywhere around the house…he shrugged it off. He didn't exactly care about him anyways…rejecting to be his servant was what Ciel planned to do. Although, he was still curious to find out what kind of a person he was.  
While lost in thought, he came across something that caught his attention. The air had gotten chilly, and he noticed that the corridor he was walking through was dark and creepy. Ciel hesitated to move forward, but was curious about what he would find at the end of the corridor.

He wrapped his arms around himself. The air had become even icier and sharply hit Ciel's face. Was this corridor highly air-conditioned or something? He stopped. _'This is unnatural…'_ He thought.  
He started walking once more and looked up at the portraits hanging from the walls. The eyes of the painted men looked as if they were evilly eyeing Ciel's every action. Ciel frowned…  
_'Things just keep getting better and better, don't they?'_ He looked down, and tried avoiding eye contact with the unnerving eyes of the paintings. Walking as fast as he could, he could still feel the looks that the paintings were giving him. _'This is stupid...'_ he thought. _'I hope the painter of thee horrific paintings is dead.'_

He glanced up, and to his relief, saw a black door. He quickly scurried towards the door and turned the knob. Was this room a storage area? Ciel hoped so…who would build a guest room in such an alarming part of the house? He opened the door, and peered inside.

Inside, was a large room; there was a bed with silk black bed sheets and a canopy on one side of the room, dressing tables on the other side, and another door on the last side…most likely the bathroom door. Ciel liked the room. It was simple and wasn't decorated much; but something that he didn't like was that the whole entire room was painted black. Although the curtains were open, there was still hardly enough light outside to brighten up the room.

Ciel walked in. Leaving the door open behind him, he moved near the window. Was this Sebastian Michaelis's bedroom? Ciel had a feeling it was. He gazed out the window at the stormy weather.

* * *

**-Click-**

Ciel jumped. What was that sound? He looked around the room, and immediately saw that the door was shut. Ciel's eyes widened. Was there someone in here? He hastily ran to the door, and turned the knob. It was locked.

"My, my…it looks like there is a lost little kitten in my room." Said a voice.

Ciel froze. That voice…was hypnotizing. He slowly turned around and saw a man sitting comfortably on the black bed. He had raven hair, wore a black suit with white gloves, and was smiling at Ciel.

Ciel was mesmerized at the sight of the man.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

Ciel got a hold of himself, and crossed his arms. "You must be Sebastian Michaelis." He said in a mocking tone.

Sebastian chuckled, "Welcome to my humble home…" He said. "You do know why you are here, don't you…_Ciel_?"

Ciel felt a sharp shock go through his body as he heard Sebastian saying his name. "You want me to be your servant." Ciel shakily said.

Sebastian grinned. "Precisely." He lifted himself from the bed and walked closer to Ciel until they were standing face to face with each other. Ciel leaned back against the door. '_What is wrong with this man?'_ he thought._ 'Why is he leaning so close to me?' _Ciel turned red.

"You have had quite a lot of time to think…Well? Are you willing to become my servant?" Sebastian questioned.

At that moment, Ciel glared at Sebastian and pushed him away. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, first of all, please back away from me. I _hate_ it when people disrespect my personal space. Is this a _hobby_ you _adults_ have? Second, I would like to tell you that I am on to your funny little _game_. Do you think I'm _stupid_? What idiot would search for a servant in a host club; and using a seductive voice on me will not work at all, I bet you planned for me to enter your bedroom. You _sicken_ me." Ciel confidently extended his arm and pointed to Sebastian with his index finger.

"You're just a sorry, rich, perverted sicko who can't find any other way to amuse himself. I _hate_ people like you." Ciel exhaled, put his hands on his hips, and glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian had a surprised expression on his face, but he smirked after Ciel was done with his statements. "Well, Madame Red was quite correct." He said. "You are a feisty boy." He held Ciel's chin and lifted his head. "I must say, you are very confident with your words…and cute with them as well."  
Ciel blushed and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.  
"How in the world were my words cute? Should I insult you more?"

Sebastian chuckled and leaned forward to Ciel's ear. "Do not forget little kitten, it was you who wandered into my bedroom on your own, I never '_planned'_ any of this." He silently said. Ciel blushed harder and looked down. "_Also_…" Sebastian added. "Seductive voice? I did no such thing as to make a seductive voice. This is the actual way I talk."

Ciel slapped away Sebastian's hand. He was looking down in embarrassment. "Yes, well, that wasn't _ALL_ I said!" He stated.

Sebastian snickered. "As for the real reason I decided to ask you to be my servant," he said, "Is because, I simply want to _help_ you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel on the head.  
"Well, " He started. "I was told that you would rather sell your soul to the devil than to stay in that place…I am just fulfilling your wish."

Ciel stared at Sebastian in disbelief. "Um, yes, that's what I said."

"Well, then why reject to an offer like this, when it is exactly what you wanted?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel beamed at Sebastian, "I already told you! I'm not falling for it." He said as he turned away from Sebastian. "Even if I were to become your servant, what would you make me do?" He asked, "What kind of servant would I be?"

Sebastian walked near the bed and sat down again, "The best kind…" He said. "The one that does absolutely, _nothing_." He crossed his legs and smiled at Ciel…who was now gawking at Sebastian.

"What do you mean nothing?" He said, annoyed. "Be serious here! I'm not joking around!" Ciel glared at the calm man sitting ahead of him. He was still smiling, and his hands were on his knees.

"I am being _very_ serious", He said. "You will not have to do anything but wear a specific uniform. Other than that, nothing more will be required."

Ciel's heartbeat quickened. '_Should I agree to this_?' he thought, '_There had to be some sort of trick here_.'

"You are not lying to me, are you?"  
"No, I am being one hundred percent truthful my little pet."  
"What will happen if I reject this offer?" Ciel asked.  
Sebastian put a hand on his chin and looked up. "You will go back to the way you were…but I do think that Madame Red will see to it that you are punished due to your lack of respect to clients." He said. "Most probably a gang raping…I suppose."

Ciel's mouth dropped open. Gang raping? He clenched his fists… they weren't giving him much of a choice here! "Fine then. What will I have to do to serve you?" He asked. Accepting the offer was the only choice now…how bad could it be? If Sebastian was really being honest with his words, then Ciel saw no harm in becoming his servant. Ciel still had his doubts about Sebastian though.

Sebastian moved near his dressing table, opened one of the drawers, and carefully started fidgeting around.

He darkly smiled. "You will have to sign this contract." He said, pulling out a long piece of paper, and a red feather pen. "If you sign your name with red ink right here…" Sebastian pointed to the very end of the paper with the feather pen. "Then it will be official." He held out the paper and pen in Ciel's direction, signaling him to come over and sign it.

Ciel nervously stepped closer towards Sebastian and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "Why in red ink?" He questioned.  
Sebastian held out the items and smirked. "Because it is convenient to the matter." He said.  
Ciel extended his arm to take the long paper and red feather pen. He examined the contract. It had a lot of fine printed words on it. Ciel squinted to read them, but gave up in his attempt.

"Don't expect me to call you _'Master'_," Ciel said.  
Sebastian sarkly chucked. "I'm afraid you won't have a choice my little kitten…it is compulsory for me to be called Master." Sebastian said, smiling at Ciel.  
Ciel rolled his eyes, "tch…and don't call me '_little kitten_'!"

He laid the paper down on the bed and hesitantly signed his name at the end. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you think it would have been a smart choice to read the contract first?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Ciel glanced up from the contract and started at Sebastian,

"Well, I couldn't read it. The print was too small. What was the difference between what you just told me, and the contract?" Ciel asked, playing with the feather pen.

Sebastian stood up, tiredly sighed, and chuckled. "It is very crucial to read something before you put your name on it…or agree to it." He said. "You are still a child though, so I'm not surprised at the silly mistakes you make, my pet." He bent down to where Ciel was sitting, and cupped Ciel's face with both his hands.

Ciel jolted up, "H-hey! D-don't touch me!" He yelled. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arms, and tried to move them away from holding his face, but they were too strong. "L-let go!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ciel's gulped as he stared into Sebastian's eyes. They were fiery red and hungrily looking at Ciel.  
"W-what are you…d-" Ciel's voice trembled with fear. Sebastian breathed on Ciel's right eye. "What are you…doing?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm completing the contract, of course." He said in a dark whisper. Ciel painfully gasped as intense, burning heat filled his body. He screamed, as loud as he could. What had he gotten himself in to? His right eye felt like it was being pulled out of his eye socket. He couldn't breath…it seemed like burning heat filled his lungs. Ciel wrapped his arms around himself, trying to endure the pain. His right eye kept seeing bright lights and star symbols. Ciel covered his right eye with one hand.

Sebastian let go of Ciel's face. The pain and heat had stopped flowing through his body...he fell to the ground.  
Panting and gasping for air…he slightly opened his left eye, and saw Sebastian smirking at the helpless state he was in. _'…demon…' _was the only thing that he could think of while looking at Sebastian. He shut his eyes, and blacked out.

* * *

**FINITO =D! (uurrhhhhggg i wish i could upload the next chapter riiiigghhhtt nooowww...lol that would so prove that i have no life xD) I'M ADDICTED TO MONSTER BY LADY GAGAAAA...i don't really like lady gaga or her songs that much...(the rest of my friends would go lez for her xD) BUT MONSTER IS AWESOME -hearts- ok, back to the subject! The next chappie will be up in like...1 or 2 days. REVIEW/SUB/FAV PLZ ^-^ they all help me carry on with my useless life...x_X...(Thank you for all of your reviews! They are sooooo encouraging! I lovvveee youu =D)**


	4. Control

**Author's Notes : *Does freaky tap dance that Claude did in episode one of Kuroshitsuji 2* OMG...I THOUGHT HE WASSS SOO SSEXXXYYYY but then he DANCED and i was just staring blankly at the computer screen. (LOL) I saw the first ep! WOOT! Alois isn't as innocent as i thought he would be...DID U SEE THE WAY HE SQUEEZED THAT POOR GIRL'S EYE? UGGHHH HE REMINDS ME OF MYSELF WHEN I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD (no joke lol...i was a sadistic kid o.-)...ANYWAYZ...It took me all friggin day to write this...i was like "OKI DOKI...TIME TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER =D" 4 hours later "=D...*still staring at blank word document*" I tried my nest lol x3 hope you like it! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FANTABULOUS(E) THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REEEVIIEWWWSSSS~~~~ I feel like eating all of you up -smile- but seriously...all of your reviews are a big help to me... thank you so much! -heart-**

** Disclamer : I don't own kuroshitsuji! Or any of the chars! (If i did, then Ciel and sebby would have to sleep together..EVERY NIGHT)**

* * *

_Sebastian evilly cackled as Ciel desperately tried to open the door. Banging on it and pulling on the knob, he finally managed to break the lock…only to find tall bright flames covering the corridor. Sebastian cackled once more…_  
_"There is no escape…my little pet." He said through a large grin. Ciel covered his eyes and frantically ran through the flames, passing all the evil paintings, and fighting away the urge to scream as the flames burnt the delicate skin on his body. He hurried down the flights of stairs until he saw four figures standing in front of the familiar glass doors of the mansion. They were Bard, Maylene, Finny, and Tanaka._  
_The flames were dancing all around them. "Welcome Ciel…" They started. Ciel's eyes widened. They were holding out a dark chocolate cake. The cake was melting because of the heat. "…Welcome to…" All of their teeth began looking sharp. 'Hell'… Ciel screamed in agony…the flames had swallowed him up…and all he could here was Sebastian's evil chuckles. Everyone kept repeating 'hell' and laughed wickedly while Ciel disappeared in the flames._

* * *

Ciel woke up sweating. He was shaking with fear, and slightly panting. Was this really going to be hell? His vision was blurred for a few seconds, but cleared up. Where was he?  
He was in an unfamiliar room, lying down on a large bed. It was dark and he could hear heavy thunder from outside.  
Ciel suddenly remembered what had happened before he passed out.  
_Sebastian...that bastard._ He lifted his trembling hand and placed it on his right eye. His eye didn't feel any different, but he had a feeling that something had happened to it; something out of the ordinary. When Sebastian had a hold of him, it felt as if someone was pulling his eye out and shoving something else in his socket.

He carefully stood up, and with his hand still covering his right eye, looked around the room to find the bathroom door. Clearly, Ciel was eager to find out what had become of his poor eye. Spotting the door, he quickly walked over to it and opened the light of the bathroom.

He stood shocked in front of the mirror. His left eye was the same deep ocean blue orb staring directly back at him, but the other one was different, it was a soft purple color with bright purple symbols in it. In the middle, there was a star, and bordering the star, there was a thick rimmed purple circle. Ciel covered his mouth. This was horrendous. What caused this to happen? He looked around in search for some bandages. No way was he going to look at himself with his eye like that! Grabbing them from a drawer, he sloppily wrapped them around his eye marched out the bathroom.

Ciel bolted from the dark room and into the halls. _'I have to make him pay for this!'_ Ciel thought. _'That demon! Who does he think he is? When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he doesn't live long enough to see tomorrow!'_ It felt as if Ciel was going to kill someone. He wasn't scared about what had happened to his eye…he was furious.

_'When I see him I'll-'_  
before Ciel could finish his thought, he halted at the top of the stairs and stared in fear. At the bottom of the staircase, Bard, Maylene, Finny and Tanaka stood smiling with party hats and streamers, holding a dark chocolate cake.  
"Welcome Ciel!" They exclaimed. "We are so exited to have you here with us!" They threw the streamers up in the air and started cheering.

Ciel backed away and shrieked. Was his nightmare coming true? He pointed at all of them.  
"Stay away from me!" He yelled, "You horrible demons! I don't want to see your faces ever again!" He ran back up and headed towards the dark corridor.

There was a moment of silence between the four. Bard pushed Maylene.  
"I told you kids didn't like dark chocolate…" He muttered.  
Maylene scratched her head. "What was that wrapped around his eye?" She said.  
Finny put a finger on his chin and looked down. "I think they were bandages…"  
"Ho, ho, ho"

They all looked at each other and walked to the kitchen with heads down in defeat.

* * *

"You son of a _bitch_!" Ciel roared as he slammed the door open.

Sebastian was sitting on a big armchair beside his window. A lamp on his bedside table dimly lighted the room, and a sweet smell of cinnamon was in the air.

He raised an eyebrow at Ciel's choice of words.  
"What the _hell _did you do to me?" Ciel unwrapped the bandages, and exposed his unnatural eye.  
Sebastian smirked and chuckled. "I think you should be more careful with the way you use your words towards me, my pet." Sebastian soothingly said.

Ciel snorted. "Frankly, demon, I don't give a _bloody crap_ about what you think! I want to leave _now_! Turn my eye back to normal, _or else_!" Ciel glared at him threateningly.  
Sebastian flashed a dark smile at Ciel and walked over to the glaring boy. He bent down to meet Ciel's face and traced his fingers over Ciel's eye.  
"I think it's looking rather lovely actually…this symbol represents the-"

Ciel jumped back in surprise, and turned red. "Y-You pervert! Don't you dare touch me with your _dirty_ hands!"  
Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his hips and threw him on the bed.  
"It is quite rude to interrupt your master while he is talking." He said, as Ciel furrowed his eyebrows.

He took off his glove from his left hand, revealing the same symbol that was in Ciel's eye. He started coming closer towards Ciel on the bed. Ciel pushed himself farther into the bed, but Sebastian chuckled and pinned his arms above his head.  
Ciel's face was tainted bright red.

"I told you to be more careful with your words…you brat." Sebastian smiled and put one finger in Ciel's mouth. Ciel gasped and started to struggle wildly in Sebastian's grip. _'Does he want me to eat his finger?'_ Ciel thought. _'This man really is mad."_

A cold shiver ran up his spine as Sebastian slipped in another finger in his mouth. Ciel bit down as hard as he could.  
_"**Fuck you**."_ Ciel murmured while trying to pull his face away from Sebastian's.

Sebastian smirked. "My my, you have quite a _dirty_ mouth, Ciel." Ciel suppressed the urge to blush harder as Sebastian slowly started to move his fingers in and out of Ciel's tiny mouth. He shut his eyes tightly.

Sebastian grinned and lent down to his small ears. "Well…I have some _dirty_ words in store for you as well…" Sebastian licked Ciel's ear. _"Suck, Ciel…"_  
Ciel's eye widened. A strong force appeared in his body, and his eye started to glow, telling him to obey. He felt painful shocks in his mouth. Ciel shut his eyes tightly again, and shook his head, rejecting to Sebastian's order; but when Sebastian shoved his third finger in his mouth…something took over him. He began to suck passionately on the older man's fingers.  
_'No…'_ Ciel thought,_ 'what am I doing?'_

Sebastian pulled out his fingers from Ciel's mouth, and was delighted to see his sticky saliva covering them. Ciel was lying beneath Sebastian, breathing and panting quickly for air. "Good boy…" Sebastian said, unbuttoning Ciel's shirt and pants.  
Leaving the young boy clothe-less on the bed, Sebastian grinned with pleasure.

"Your _first_ time; I reckon?" He said in a low, raspy whisper.

Ciel jerked up, almost breaking Sebastian's grip, but he was held down even harder. All the things he was running away from…had just made him clash into the clutches of something even worse. Ciel was blushing madly and speechless at first…but finally started panicking.

"W-what the hell do you mean? Put my clothes back on you-" Ciel's heart was beating at light speed as his legs were slowly spread open by Sebastian's knees.  
"**Relax**, my pet…" He gently said. "I am not known for showing people a _bad time_."

He bent down and pressed his lips over Ciel's. Ciel couldn't move. The older man's lips were warm and felt great; but Ciel didn't want to give in so easily. Sebastian's licked Ciel's bottom lip demanding for entrance, but Ciel tightened his lips. Sebastian smirked. He moved his wet fingers down to Ciel, and inserted one inside of him. Ciel gasped, and while his mouth was still open, Sebastian plunged forward to start French kissing the young boy.  
Sebastian moved down to Ciel's neck and started licking it. He began moving his finger in and out of Ciel.

"…S-Sebas…" Ciel's body was filled with pain and pleasure. He moaned and yelped with satisfaction as Sebastian added another…and another to his small hole. Ciel whimpered.  
"S-stop…no…more" His arms were now limp above his head, allowing Sebastian's other hand to play with Ciel's nipples. Ciel took in all of these new feelings and touches in more or less, a craving way. Then Sebastian hit something that made Ciel's eyes go wide. He gasped and moaned and panted hard, but he was enjoying every bit of it. Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips once more, comforting him. The demon then pulled his fingers out of Ciel and let him take a breath or two, while he took off his pants.

Sebastian towered over Ciel again, who had his legs closed and arms crossed on his pale, beating chest. Sebastian caressed Ciel's sweaty cheek,  
"Now then, shall we continue with the _real_ thing?" He asked, in his raspy demonic voice.  
Ciel briefly glanced at Sebastian, then covered his face with his hands. Did he want this? As if he had a choice; Ciel actually liked the feeling of pleasure though. Absorbed by his lust, He spread his legs open on his own…  
"…_Do it_…" He murmured.

Sebastian smirked, quite pleased with Ciel's actions and answer, He lunged forward and smoothly put himself inside Ciel's tight hole. Ciel let out a cry of pain, but wrapped his legs around Sebastian, urging him to go on.  
Sebastian chuckled, put both of his hands on Ciel's hips, and moved in and out. He covered his mouth with both hands, trying not to moan out loud. Sebastian pumped him with more pressure and movement.  
Ciel tried to pull himself up and closer to Sebastian, but his grip was to tight. Sebastian smiled at the child's desire. He tangled his hand into his dark matted hair and cupped his head with one hand. He used the other to hold his abdomen. Scooping Ciel up from the bed, he held him against the headboard, pumping him harder.  
Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's warm body.  
He couldn't hold back anymore…he moaned as loud as he could…

"Sebastian…I can't-..S-Sebastian-!"

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's neck. "Are you still calling me by _name_, my pet?"  
Ciel moaned again _…"M-….m-master…"_ He whimpered.

Ciel let out another cry of pain as they both came... Sebastian dropped Ciel on the bed, and lied down himself. Both were panting hard, but Ciel's heartbeat could be heard loud and clear. He was flushed, and staring at the top of the black canopy. Sebastian lifted himself up and kissed Ciel on the forehead.

"You can _indeed _be a good kitten when you want to be…" He rasped.

Ciel looked away from Sebastian…he was ashamed of himself and embarrassed as hell. What scared him the most was that...he still wanted more...

_What was this man **doing** to him…what had this man **done** to him…  
_

_

* * *

_**Oh wow...i havn't been this nervous throughout my entire life... (oki maybe i have lol) BUT STILL i keep thinking to myself "Omg...what if the chapter fails X.x" LOL the other day i was listening to the song 'My Humps' by back eyed peas...and while the girl was saying "My hump... my hump, my hump, my hump my lovely little *something*" I thought of sebby singing.."My Lord...my lord, my lord, my lord, my sexy little lord" O.~ (i know lol IM FRIGGIN WEIRD xD) REVIEW/SUB/FAV Thank you again for all your reviews! Next chapter might be up a little later cuz my mad father is making me re-take a geography exam (cry) I NEEDSTA STUUDYYYY... why does my room always smell like peanuts? -_- **


	5. Played

** Author's Notes : I'm so sorry for the late update DDDD: IT'S BEEN THE CRAPPIEST WEEK EVVEERRR FOOORR MEEEEE. So yeah, i failed my Geography retake. (thank god it wasn't even a real school retake) and my dad was like "YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME BLAH BLAH BLAH" it's his fault anyways D: who makes their children study in SUMMER VACATION. goddammit...2 years of sucky vacations...my life rocks right? x]. THE SCHOOL ISN'T LETTING ME TAKE A RETAKE SO THAT SHOULD PROVE THAT MY RESULTS ARE FINE. Instead of taking away my life (laptop, ipod, tv...) HE GOT ME AN EFFIN TUTOR...IN THE SUMMER VACA...O GOD. but she's really nice so me likes her. *smile* jeez...stupid asian parents. all i hear from my dad is _"u know, when i was young, i was at the TOP of my class and i was the PREFECT of the school and ppl only liked me cuz i was smart..."_ yeah. moving on. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS/SUBS/FAVS/MESSEGES :D (srsly i meet awesome ppl in my inbox everyday...THANK YYOUUUU) Here you go :D CHAPTER 5...ENJOY!**

** Disclamer : I don't own Kuroshitsuji :].**

* * *

Ciel angrily chomped on his piece of cake. Ever since that night, he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. He took another angry bite, slammed his head down on the kitchen table and groaned out loud.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Finny asked worriedly.  
Ciel slowly turned to Finny. "No…" He replied "The truth is…I _liked_ it."  
Finny brightly smiled and him, then looked at Bard. "See? He says he liked the cake!" He declared.  
Bard snorted, and continued eat his own slice.

Ciel rolled his eyes. _'We're obviously not on the same page here…'_ He thought.

"So, Ciel!" Finny said. "What kind of job do you have as a servant? A cook? A gardener? A butler?" Finny hopped up from his seat and put his empty plate in the kitchen sink. "What did you and the Master talk about upstairs?"  
Ciel twitched at the last question.  
"I don't _know_." He ignorantly replied.

Bard laughed. "I think the Master just wants to make his guests jealous that he has such a cute servant now!" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Just sitting through the meetings and looking adorable! A perfect job for you!"  
Ciel gave Bard the stink eye. Although Bard's theory was close…it still didn't reach to the point where forceful sex was involved.

But was he being forced? Ciel recalled that he was the one that urged Sebastian to do it at the end, so this wasn't actually _'forced'_.

Ciel banged his head on the kitchen table again. _'Ugh…why do I even care about what he did?'_  
Ciel embraced the fact that he had been lied to, and played with by his so-called '_master_'. He curled up into a ball on his chair. Did that night even mean anything to him? Or was he just a _toy_ now? Ciel could feel tears coming out from the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, Maylene came running through the kitchen doors. "C-C-Ciel!" She exclaimed. "The M-Master is calling for y-you!"

Ciel quickly held back his tears. "Tell him I don't want to see his disturbing face!" he scoffed, while rubbing his eyes with his sleeves.

"E-eeehh? I-I can't tell h-him that! Why not C-Ciel?" She asked.  
Ciel jumped off of his chair and walked out the kitchen door. "I don't know! Tell him I'm busy taking a bath or something!" He said.

"U-umm okay, b-but I don't think he will l-like to hear t-that!" Maylene ran off, and Ciel headed for his room.  
_'Now why does he want to see me…'_ He thought. _'Well, I'm not in the mood to be toyed with today.'  
_

_

* * *

*** * ***_

Ciel closed his eyes and laid back in the hot water of the strawberry-scented bubble bath. He decided to avoid Sebastian at all costs. _Avoid his…warm arms…his soothing voice…and dark crimson eyes—_  
Ciel mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking this way? Strong images from the night before started appearing in his head. He tucked his knees in and buried his face in them, trying not to think about Sebastian.

"Running away from me, I see." Said a voice.

Ciel gasped and gaped at the smiling, tall, raven-haired man leaning against the bathroom door. He pulled his knees in closer to hide his body and glared at him.  
"_G-get out_!" Ciel yelled "How did you get in? The doors were locked!"

Sebastian crossed his arms, "Well, my pet, if you think avoiding me will be that easy…" He chuckled "Think again."

"You_ lied_ to me!" Ciel uttered.  
Sebastian chuckled again, "Did I?" He asked.  
"You said I didn't have to do _'anything'_!"  
"And I kept my word…" He said while lifting his hand up towards the light switch. He smirked at the strong blush appearing on Ciel's cheeks, and shut the lights.  
Ciel became still and shivered as he felt Sebastian's cold fingertips tracing his bare back. The bathroom was pitch black now, with a small ray of the moonlight hitting the bubbles in the bathtub. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's neck.  
"You didn't have to do _anything_, my pet…" Sebastian started, "For I did _everything_ for you…"

Ciel hugged himself tighter and felt as if his heart was about to jump out from his chest. Sebastian slid his arms down to Ciel's abdomen and embraced him tightly.

"Why are you hiding yourself from me…" He whispered, "I have already seen everything…_remember_?" He smiled.

Ciel turned red and splashed water at Sebastian; he moved to the other side of the tub and glared into the darkness.

"Don't _play_ around with me!" He yelled, "That night meant nothing to you… and I bet you already _lost interest_! So leave me alone, _demon_!"

The bathroom was silent…all that could be heard was the movement of water. Ciel gulped. Did he say something wrong again? He looked around and tried to spot the tall man's shadow…but instead, a pair of bright crimson eyes revealed themselves from the darkness.

Ciel heard a soft chuckle coming from the man. He tried to avoid eye contact with him, but was put into a hypnotizing gaze with the red orbs.

Sebastian towered over the bathtub and moved his face closer to Ciel's. "What makes you think I _lost_ interest in you?" He questioned.  
Ciel looked down, "I—"  
Sebastian gently pressed his lips against Ciel's, and roughly pulled him out of his shy position.  
Ciel moved and tried to pull away from the steamy kiss…but even he knew that the demon's lips were irresistible…and tempting. He silently moaned as Sebastian released him and started to play with his member. His other hand cupped the back of Ciel's head, holding it firmly so that Ciel couldn't escape.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, nipping on his ear.

Sebastian smirked…"Your actions only make me _want you_ more…" He breathed.  
He picked Ciel up, who was dripping wet, and set him on the bathroom table. Ciel's back was pressed against the cold mirror.  
"I-I don't want to do it again…" Ciel softly murmured.  
Sebastian grinned, "_Oh_? And why not?" He asked.  
Ciel turned his face away from him. "Because…it…it hurts."  
Sebastian chuckled. "Well, my kitten, is that the reason why you're so _hard_?"

Ciel became flustered, and braced himself for another…

***-KNOCK KNOCK-***

_"C-Ciel!"_ Maylene screeched, _"Is e-everything alright in there?"_ She asked._ "Everyone h-heard weird n-noises from up here!"_

Sebastian cringed at the sound of the annoying maid, and sighed. He opened the lights, grabbed a towel, and gently covered Ciel.  
"We will continue later, my pet." He said through a smile.  
Ciel blinked, and wondered how Maylene would react.  
Sebastian opened the bathroom door, smiled at Maylene and quickly walked out.

* * *

Maylene stood there, shocked at the sight of Sebastian walking out of _Ciel's_ bathroom, water splashed all over, and Ciel covered in a towel on the table.  
"um…" Ciel started. "Hello…Maylene"  
"Oh-…I-I'm, t-t-t-terribly, s-sorry! I hope I d-didn't…uh-mm…" She was flailing her arms and stuttering random words. Ciel was staring at her, surprisingly amused at the way she was reacting.

A drop of blood trickled down from her nose, and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Ciel walked through the quiet halls, trying to find Sebastian's study. He had gotten dressed, and left Maylene on the floor. It was an inconsiderable thing to do, but she would wake up and leave anyway, right? He felt a little better than how he did a while ago. Judging by what Sebastian had said in the bathroom…maybe he wasn't playing around. He blushed at the thought.  
Ciel stoor in front of the study room, and was about to open the door...but he suddenly heard something.

**_"Seebyyyyy~~"_**  
Ciel froze outside…whose _voice_ was that?  
_"Whyyy are you even … kid? You should … to … me already!"_  
The voice was a bit muffled, and Ciel could only hear a few clear words it was saying.  
_"Annnd beesiiides! …I'm more…suited for you! Leave that brat and come to me!"_

Ciel narrowed his eyes and put his ear closer to the door. He heard the familiar voice of Sebastian.  
_"Grell … love … pretend … get it?"_

Ciel's eyes widened. _Love? Pretend? What did he mean?_ He wished he could hear the full sentences, but was already getting ideas…And '_Grell_'? Who in the world was _that_?

Ciel shivered, and forced himself to peek inside the study. What if there was a _scene_ going on in there? Ciel opened the door a little and peered inside. His eyes widened again. To his horror, another tall man with long red hair, and abnormally sharp teeth, was throwing himself at Sebastian! He didn't seem like he was enjoying 'Grell's' company, but still… He wasn't even pushing that red ant off!

Ciel snorted and marched right out of the area. He was huffing and puffing with anger, and silently cursing at the demon.  
Who was he _kidding_? Men like Sebastian would all stay the same._ Bored and perverted liars._

Ciel stopped. Why the _hell_ did he feel this way? As if he was _jealous_? A large lump appeared in his throat, and this time, _tears _came out_,_ creeping down his red cheeks.

* * *

**AHHH STTUUUPPIIIIDDD GGRREEELLLLL (and stupid maylene lol xD) -roar-. Yeah, so i was watching Episode 2 of kuroshitsuji 2...and omg :x LIZZY = ANNOYING IDIOT. I was hoping for that epi to be about SEBBY AND CIEL'S FORBIDDEN/SEXY LOVE -siiiigh- but noooo... stupid lizzy with her stupid curly pig-tails and stupid voice just HAVE to stealz Ciel...man i wish she drowned (lmao) oh man, you don't know how long it took me to write this chapter -tired- After this week i was so pooped and sad...(and woofing about my dad to all my close friends lol) and couldn't go onnnn -depressed- BUT IM GOING TO MY GRANNY'S HOUSE TODAY SO -YAAAAAAAAAAY- I just love it when my granny yells at me for writing this type of stuff xD...Next chapter will be up soon *smiiile* REVIEW/SUB/FAV :D. THANK YOU!**


	6. Doubt

**Author's Note : *hand pops out from the grave* IM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEE (lmao becca xD) IM SOOO SORRYYY I HAVVVN'T UPDATED IN SOOO LONNNNGGG X_X *dies* I'm such a betch TwT" sowwie sowwie sowwie *hearts* When you're about to leave a review, please feel free to type "*slap*" at the very start x_X I PROMIST ILL TRY NEVER TO BE THIS LATE AGAINNN UGGHHH. It's just that since i have a new tutor now, she's giving me these stupid tests everyday and it's driving me effin nuts -.-" i feel like im not having a break at all in the summer, and when school starts my brain will already be FRIED. *pulls hair* AHHHHHHH ;A; THANK YOU A WHOLE BUNNCCHHH FOR THE REVIEWSSSS...i think i must be dreaming x_X YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING...the only LIGHT left in my world -.- (i think ill turn into a nobody and join orginization 13 soon) THE DARKNESS MAN...This chapter was fun to write when it got near the end xD i hope you'll enjoy it *hearts***

** Disclamer : I DONT OWN KUROSHITSUJI...DONT SUE ME...SUE=BAD...BAAAAAAAAAAD D:!**

* * *

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED  
**

_Sebastian heavily sighed as he walked toward his study. 'I will have to do something about her…' he thought, disappointed at the interruption that had just occurred in the bathroom._

_The picture of Ciel moaning with pleasure beneath him from the night before wouldn't seem to leave his mind. Sebastian wanted him more. He wanted to lock Ciel up in a separate room, and just keep him there for his own selfish desires...but Ciel was only a child. Sebastian would have to go easy on the fragile soul no matter what; and there Ciel was saying that Sebastian had 'lost interest' in him. Sebastian chuckled to himself. His kitten had seen nothing yet…_

_He reluctantly walked into his study, hoping to get some paperwork done. The atmosphere of the study was always a bore…but this time, it was uncomfortable. It smelled spicy, and he could hear the breathing of a large pest in the room._

_Sebastian smiled in annoyance. "Come out, you virus."_  
_Suddenly, a rustle came from behind the window curtains._  
_**"SEEBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~"** Grell jumped out of his hiding place and tried to pounce on Sebastian, but he quickly scooted out of the way and let Grell land on the floor._

_Sebastian fixed his clothes and glared at Grell. "You are a nuisance, if you didn't already know." He stated in a low voice._  
_Grell pouted and hopped up from the floor._

_"Word on my street is that you're sleeping with a twelve year old!" He exclaimed "Why are you even fucking that kid?" You should get into bed with me already!"_

_Sebastian felt like pushing his fist down the pest's mouth and pulling out his organs…but Maylene would probably faint again if she had to clean that._  
_"That is none of your business, Grell. Now, unless you would like William to take away you toys again, I suggest you get out." He said coldly._  
_Grell rolled his eyes at the comment, not caring and started circling Sebastian._  
_"Whatever! …And beeesiiidddesss, kids are a bother these days! I'm more amazing in bed and well suited for you! Leave that brat and come to me!"_

_Sebastian put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Dealing with someone like Grell really gave him a headache. Especially since it was not only Grell's presence he felt. He glanced at his study room's door, and could only guess that Ciel had his ears pressed to it. There was no doubt that there would be a misunderstanding later on._

_"Grell, you have no place in my love life, I hope you understand that." He said through grated teeth. "If you think I am playing around, or wish to pretend with this boy then you are dead wrong." He grabbed Grell by the neck. "I. Want. You. Gone." He growled. "Get it?"_  
_Grell put on a wide smile threw himself at Sebastian, "OH SEBBY!" He exclaimed. "YOU'RE FINALLY TAKING INTEREST IN MY NECK!"_

_Sebastian twitched and glanced at the door again. It was a little open, and he could see Ciel's eyes widen at the sight of Grell hugging him. This was not good… Sebastian could no longer feel his presence. He kicked Grell to the other side of the room._

_"I warned you, pest." He growled. His eyes turned red and teeth grew sharp. "Now is your chance to run away before I rip your body in two."_

_Grell shuddered, "Fine~ At least I don't torture young kids in my free time! Or maybe I do…"_  
_He ran to the window. "Okay then!" He said cheerily. "Bye bye, my love! I'll see you again soon!" He opened the window, and jumped out."_

_Sebastian sighed and tried to calmed himself down. Ciel obviously had the wrong idea…and Sebastian would have to fix that._  
_He smirked. 'Another reason why I don't have to do my paperwork as yet.' He thought. Ciel was much…much more amusing than a boring pile a work.  
_

_

* * *

_"Finny…" Ciel muttered.

"Yes Ciel!" Finny replied.

"What if the person you thought you had feelings for was to tell you something that made you think that he or she had feelings for you too, but then you found out that he or she was in another relationship with another man or woman?"

Finny scratched his head. "Come again?" He said with a confused look.  
Ciel started playing with the flowers that Finny had watered. "Ugh…never mind."  
"Well, if these are love matters, then I think you should talk to Maylene about them! I mean…she is the a girl right?"

Ciel nodded. _'Yeah right.'_ He thought.

Finny went back to water the rest of the flowers in the front garden, and Ciel weakly scurried near the mansion.  
_'That's it!'_ Ciel thought. _'I won't let him seduce me anymore!'_ Hopefully, Sebastian would have fallen for the red ant and not care about him anymore! Why was he even worried? This was more than a good situation!

_**"OOOOUUUUCCHHHH!"**_ Someone yelled.  
Ciel looked ahead, and saw the same red head sprawled on the grass.  
He walked over to him.  
He was staring at Ciel…like he knew him or something. Ciel didn't like him at all. Not just because he was practically kissing Sebastian back there, but the way that he was smiling at Ciel with his large, pearly white, sharp teeth disgusted him.

"Who are you." Ciel demanded.

"_**Oooooh,**_ I get it." He said.

"Get what." Ciel asked.  
"So you made the _contract_ with him…maybe that's why he's with a **brat** like you."  
Ciel flinched. "**Brat**? What the hell do you mean '**_brat_**'?" He questioned.  
The man lifted himself from the grass and looked down on Ciel.  
"I'm sorry, you're right, that word doesn't suit you at all!" He exclaimed. "You're something much worse…you're a _slut_." He said while smiling.

Ciel gawked at him in disbelief. Was he really a _slut_? _No! Absolutely not!_ The only person he had sex with was Sebastian! Ciel looked at the matted grass, where the man had fell. '_But in the end_…' He thought. _'I feel like I **am** a slut.'_

"Awww, don't worry you _worthless_ brat!" Grell said. "All sluts have something in common! They get _thrown away_ at the end! I, Grell, will promise to take _my Sebby_ away from you!"

Ciel put his hand on his right eye. '_Thrown away…'_ he thought. _'He'll take Sebastian away from me?' _What was with him? Couldn't he mind his own business? It was bad enough that Ciel had to put up with Grell's crap. Ciel confidently crossed his arms. Judging by the way things were, he couldn't be defeated by a lowly creature such as him.

"Excuse me?" He said. "I'll be the one _thrown out_? Who just jumped out of a window again?" He asked.

Grell frowned. "It's not like that! Sebby was just-"  
"Yes, yes, I see." Ciel interrupted. "I don't even like _'your Sebby'_, so please do what you want with him! I could care less!."  
Ciel calmly walked to the entrance door, stopped, and stared at Grell. "Oh, and those clothes make you look like the size of a walrus and what's with those glasses? I bet your grandmother dipped them in a pot of slobber and returned them to you as a gift. Also, your shoes make your legs look piggish and you really need a haircut…" Ciel quickly shut the door and hurried into the mansion…leaving Grell's mouth open wide.

* * *

Ciel was quite proud of himself. He had earlier peeked outside a window and seen Grell flaming up because of his remarks. Ciel smiled at himself. Revenge was sweet…too sweet. The person he wanted to get revenge on the most was his '_Master'_.

"C-c-ciel!" Maylene stuttered.  
Ciel turned around. "Yes, Maylene?"  
There was still a little blood coming out of her nose for some reason, and she was shaking.  
"I-I-I just wanted to say…" She started. "G-g-good luck with the Master! I'm s-sorry for interrupting you t-two."  
"It's okay Maylene," Ciel said. "I don't want to be with him though. We probably don't even like each other."  
Maylene shook her head. "N-no Ciel!" She yelled. "I know w-what's going on! F-finny told me to g-give you advice!"  
Ciel tilted his head. "Advice? About what?" He asked.  
"You think the M-master is cheating on c-correct?" She said, "T-then get the truth o-out of him!"

Ciel sighed. "Easier said than done...i'm sure he has some kind of relationship with him..." He said.  
"T-trust me!" Maylene grabbed Ciel's hands. "I-I'm on your side!"

Ciel's grinned. Get the truth out of him? This could go very well with a side dish of revenge. Ciel evilly giggled.  
"Thank you Maylene." He said. "You just gave me the most **delightful** idea."

* * *

It was exactly mid-night. Ciel glanced at the clock and made his way down the stairs from his bedroom. The mansion was quiet and dark. Had everyone gone to sleep already? Ciel lit a candle, and headed for Sebastian's room.

There was a feeling excitement in his stomach, and he could almost taste the moment of victory he would have in the near future. It was time that his Master had to be taught a lesson.  
Ciel paused. _'What if he's asleep?'_ He continued walking. _'I doubt demons sleep.'_

Ciel reached the end of the corridor and was now standing in front of the familiar door. He took a deep breath, and without knocking, opened the door.  
As expected Sebastian was there. He was sitting upright on his bed reading some kind of book, and raised his brows when he saw Ciel open the door.

Interested in why Ciel had come at such a dangerous time, Sebastian put his book down and smiled.  
"Hello, my pet." He said.  
Ciel was standing beside the bed and set the candle down.  
"You were reading in the dark?" He asked.

"You would be surprised at what my eyes see in the _dark_…" He answered. "Well kitten…what brings you here to my **chamber of ecstasy**?" Sebastian asked in an amused tone.

Ciel put the candle on the side table of Sebastian's bed and looked at him.  
"I…" He started. "Want you…_Master_" Ciel innocently cooed.

Sebastian grinned. Ciel was having a sudden change of attitude. Something about it didn't seem right, but Sebastian was too pleased at hearing those words come out of his precious little kitten. Sebastian decided to play around a bit more before having him. "And why is that, My pet?" He asked.

Ciel leaned towards the candle, puckered his lips, making sure that Sebastian noticed, and slowly blew the candle out. He then crawled onto the bed.  
"Lets see what those eyes of yours can really see in the _dark_." Ciel whispered.

He lied down in prone position on the bed, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You make me have this _weird feeling_ inside of me…_Master_…" Ciel murmured.

Sebastian watched as the boy took off his shirt, and turned over to a supine position crossing both of his legs. He started waving them in the air.  
"I don't know what this _feeling_ is, _Master_…help me get **_rid of it_**…"

Sebastian was grinning widely. "You're _playful_ today, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Ciel slowly crawled to where Sebastian was on the bed. He rested his head on Sebastian's chest and wrapped his legs around him.  
"Am I, _Master_?" He said, rubbing his body against Sebastian. "I feel like doing this everyday_…for you_." He said, half moaning.

Sebastian fought the urge to pin him down and have him already. His pet was acting strange…but Sebastian was loving every bit of it. He still forced himself to not touch Ciel…just to see how far his kitten would go. If Ciel had a goal to turn him on, then he had achieved every bit of it just by walking through that door.

Ciel lifted his head, and kissed Sebastian on his cheek. "Am I not _good enough_ for you, _Master_?"

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He threw Ciel, and trapped him under his large, warm body. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to Ciel's soft ones, passionately French-kissing the young boy.  
Ciel wrapped his arms and legs around Sebastian, and returned the kisses, moaning with pleasure and gasping for air. Sebastian pulled Ciel up and started kissing his neck and collarbone. He licked Ciel's chest and started sucking on his nipples.

As Sebastian slid Ciel's pants off, Ciel pulled away.  
Sebastian raised his brows, "Is something wrong, my pet?" He asked.  
Ciel smirked in his head. _'All according to plan...'_ Ciel thought.  
Ciel sighed. "It's too bad though…" He said. "You were enjoying the alone time you had with Grell yesterday…weren't you?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian sighed…he didn't see this coming. "Ciel…" He rasped. "Why would I want someone other than you?…" He looked into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel blinked. Sebastian had called him by his name again…he blushed and looked away.  
"Then what were you doing with him…" He continued.  
Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck. "I was about to throw him out the window…but he did the honors."

Ciel twitched. The whole reason he was being seductive and tempting was so that Sebastian would tell him that Grell was a part time lover or something…but he wasn't expecting this.

"So…you don't love him?" Ciel asked.  
Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel again, "The only person I love is you, Ciel."  
Ciel was in eternal bliss when he called him by name…he became flustered, but then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well then," Ciel muttered. He slightly pushed Sebastian off of him and stood up off the bed, putting his clothes back on. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

After buttoning up his shirt and pants, he put one hand on his hip, and pointed at Sebastian.  
"I'm not sure I love you." He said, with his eyes narrowed. "What if you're lying to me? I bet you've eaten a lot of souls in your life, and told them the exact same thing!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled at his stubborn little pet. "I never loved any of those souls, kitten."  
Ciel crossed his arms. "Sure." He said.

Sebastian chuckled again and caressed Ciel's cheek. "So what was the reason why you came here tonight?" He asked, smiling.

Ciel blushed. "N-no reason." Come to think of it...Ciel also came here because he wanted to know if Sebastian loved him or used him. He was jealous and angry with Grell...and some part of him actually wanted to visit his Master.

Sebastian got off the bed and cupped Ciel's face. "Your master isn't quite happy with you for putting your clothes back on…" He smirked.  
Ciel became flustered and pushed his hands away. "Don't say that!" He said as Sebastian chuckled.  
Sebastian's eyes started glowing red in the dark...and Ciel couldn't look away from them.  
His eyes started feeling heavy. What time was it? He was feeling drowsy and wanted to shut his eyes.

Sebastian gently picked Ciel up and laid him on the bed. He put his hand over Ciel's eyes.  
"Sleep…" Sebastian said.

Ciel breathed deeply, and felt safe when Sebastian touched his eyes like that. He relaxed on the bed, and let himself drift off to sleep. Ciel rested his right hand on Sebastian's hand, and held it tightly. Why did he get the feeling that he loved Sebastian more than he loved anything else?_ 'He really is a demon...' _Ciel said to himself.

Sebastian lifted his hand from Ciel's eyes, and smiled at his cute pet, who had fallen asleep so easily. He gently stroked Ciel's creamy cheeks again.

_**"Much…much better than work."**_ He chuckled to himself.

* * *

** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY i like typing about OOC Ciel...me thinks he should come out more often xDD BTWWW WHO LOL'D WHEN CIEL SAID 'Neko baka...' IN KUROSHITSUJI 2 xD? CUZ I DID... I went to my ganny's house today and she's gone to England right? so i ask my grandpa..**  
**Me : do you miss granny, grandpa? ._.**  
**Gramps : *smoking* *siiiigh* wtf, are you bloody mad? -_-"**  
**~sigh~ hahaah...maybe it doesn't sound funny, but the way he said it was funny xDD WHO IS A FAN OF SHINEE? (kpop boyband) I SAW LUCIFER..AND ALL I COULD SAY WAS "WHEN DID TAEMIN GET SO SMEXXIIII..." -very random lol...SHINEEE FTWW**  
**The next chapter will be up sometime next week...if not...then im prolly being tortured by my stupid tutor. (who knew pretty ppl could be so evil...) she looked nice at first but...IT WAS ALL AN ACT *dies* REVIEW/FAV/SUB :D! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Thank you for all the support! And sorry for the lack of review replies lately x_X...i'll try to reply to them all :3 *hearts* **


	7. Uniform

**Author's Note : Okay. I know what you're thinking. _"LET'S KILL DIS BITCH"_...AND OMFG I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DDDD: I SWEAR TO GOD IM LITERALLY SLAPPING MYSELF RIGHT NOW ;~; *HUGS ALL OF YOU* YOU MUST ALL HATE ME NOW, BUT I PROMISE I WON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN -LE SOB- _(On another note, many of you gave me the idea of a certain 'uniform' for Ciel, SO HERE IT IS MY LOOVEESSS)_ xDDD I WILL REPLY TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AKDFJSDKFJASDFK AND I SHALL SUCK UP TO ALL OF YOU CUZ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LOLLL. OH AND...JUST LIKE LAST TIME, feel free to type_ "SLAPS YOU"_ at the start of your review LOL . . . .**

**Disclamer : I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF THE CHARMING CHARACTERS~~~**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"I am NOT wearing that." Ciel said with his arms crossed.

"Like I said before, my pet, you do not have much of a choice…" Sebastian replied with a smirk. "It is part of our contract, and I recall mentioning this to you even before you signed it."  
"_You_ didn't mention _anything _like _**this**_…" Ciel replied in anger.

He stared in horror at the fluffy white mini shorts and white crop top laid out on Sebastian's bed. Beside the tiny pieces of clothing, there were two white cat ears, a red choker with a golden bell hanging from it, and white boots in the shape of cat paws…there was even a long tail attached to the shorts. This was utterly disgusting. Where did the demon get these things?

"Are you obsessed with cats or something? Why the hell do I have to live out the stupid fantasies in your head?" Ciel scowled.

Sebastian lifted himself from his armchair and started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. He grinned. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to call me 'Master', little kitten?" He started, "You already know the consequences of breaking these rules, yet you do it so often. I am beginning to think that you enjoy being 'punished'…"  
Sebastian's finger trailed down Ciel's chest. Ciel became flustered. He absolutely did not enjoy any of Sebastian's punishments!  
He groaned in defeat and embarrassment. "_**MASTER,**_ why do I need to wear this uniform?" Ciel asked in a sarcastically innocent tone.  
"Oh? Would you prefer the Rabbit uniform?" Sebastian replied. "Although, that would require you to be shirtless." Sebastian chuckled.  
Ciel narrowed his eyes. "…I prefer neither…" He stated.  
"Well then you will not need to wear _anything_." Sebastian smirked. "I suppose I will be fine with that as well."  
Ciel turned red. "I…I'll wear the cat uniform." He said in a low voice.  
"Excellent~" Sebastian moved closer to Ciel's face and stroked his cheeks. "Now get dressed." He said in a raspy whisper.

Ciel's eye started glowing, and he could feel electric shocks in his arms. He remembered the last time he had felt the shocks, and without arguing he quickly started to put on the uniform. Sebastian smirked again at the sight of his little kitten obeying him, and exited the room.

* * *

Sebastian was still smirking. He could not forget the show Ciel had put on the night before. If only he was wearing that uniform while doing it…things would have been much more suitable. Sebastian headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen, as usual, was a mess. Bard had already burnt the cake he had ordered him to make, and there was cake batter all over the ceiling. He could only guess that Bard was washing the batter off of his menacing flamethrower right now. He had expected one of Bard's 'episodes' to occur while making a cake, so Sebastian was prepared.

"M-m-m-master! T-the cake you o-ordered is here!" Said Maylene. She picked up a black box and opened it in front of Sebastian. There was a large chocolate cake in the box.  
"Well, doesn't _that _look delicious?" Sebastian said.  
"B-but M-master! I t-thought you liked v-vanilla!" Maylene exclaimed.  
Sebastian grinned. "I do, but this cake is best known for the hot chocolate inside. They say that even if you poke it with a spoon, chocolate will come oozing out like lava…"

Maylene tilted her head. She still didn't understand why he had ordered this particular cake.

* * *

"Damn him…" Ciel thought.

He was standing in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He touched his pale tummy. The shorts were too short, the crop top was too cropped, and the stupid red choker's bells started to jingle every time he moved around. This outfit was too revealing…and the worst part was that he had to walk around like this in front of everyone. That perverted demon…even the tail had a red ribbon and bells stuck to it. Despicable.  
He turned around to examine the shorts a bit more.  
He groaned. To his horror, there was a large red heart printed at the back of his shorts. _On his behind_. Ciel covered his face with both of his hands. This was just a nightmare. This wasn't happening. At this rate, his pride would go down the drain.  
Suddenly, Ciel jumped at the sound of the thunder roaring outside. He glanced towards the window and saw that the rain clouds were gathering again. He sighed and headed to the kitchen…preparing himself for the most embarrassing day of his life.

While he was walking, he started adjusting his ears. It had taken him about forty-five minutes to put them on, but Ciel considered it as a great achievement since they actually looked good on him. The bells jingled as he walked inside. Maylene was warming up a large cake, and bard was cleaning…cake batter…off of the ceiling. He wasn't surprised though…it was like a daily routine. Finny was sitting at the kitchen table organizing the cutlery, and Tanaka was sitting in a different corner of the kitchen drinking tea. They all looked up at the same time to greet Ciel, but were speechless when they saw his clothes.  
"C-C-Ciel? What a-a-are you w-w-wearing?" She exclaimed.  
Ciel shrugged and fetched some milk from the refrigerator.  
Bard was dumbstruck. He scratched his head and looked up and down at Ciel. He remembered spotting the same outfit in one of the magazines that had been delivered here. Maybe it was the 'in thing' with kids nowadays…  
"Well! I think he looks good! I mean, all the cool kids are wearing these things, right Ciel?" Bard asked.  
Ciel almost spat his milk out.  
"I think it's cute!" Finny said. "Did you know that the Master really likes cats?"  
Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, _I know_ alright. I know _very_ well what he_ likes_."

Ciel finished his milk and stomped out of the kitchen. His bells were jingling, and everyone could now see the big heart printed on his shorts. They all turned away quickly, pretending not to see anything.

"How's the cake going, Maylene?" Finny asked, trying to break the silence in the kitchen.  
"O-oh! It's g-going w-well!" She said. "T-the Master told m-me to make s-sure that the c-chocolate w-was warm f-for some reason!"  
"Eeeeh? That sounds _yummy_!" Finny said.

* * *

Ciel was jingling his way through the halls. He was dreading the fact that everyone probably saw the embarrassing heart. His face turned red. Maybe he should have worn a long coat before coming out of the room, but it was too late now. He was heading towards Sebastian's study to complain about this stupid uniform, and these stupid bells.

He pushed the two doors of the study, and entered quietly. There was a huge pile of papers stacked neatly on Sebastian's desk, and he was sitting on a chair that was turned the other way, facing the window.  
Sebastian was talking on the phone with someone,  
"No, I'm afraid I will not be able to go to that trip this year." He said.  
Ciel quietly sat down on one of the chairs in front of the table, and started to play around with his tail.  
"Something important has happened. Maybe I'll come along next time." Sebastian hung up and turned his chair around. He wasn't surprised at all. He had expected Ciel to look absolutely irresistible in that 'uniform'. He grinned at Ciel, who was still playing with his tail and not realizing that Sebastian was watching him. He tilted his head in amusement.  
Ciel glanced up and dropped his tail. Was he watching him this entire time? Ciel blushed and looked the other way. He couldn't find any words to say to him. Which was surprising, since he had mentally rehearsed a whole speech before entering his study; but this time, Ciel couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth. Not even an insult…  
Sebastian reached for his glasses and put them on. He then called another number from the phone.  
"Maylene, bring the cake." He said.  
Ciel stood up.  
"Well, I guess if we're just going to stare at each other all day, there is no point in wasting my time here." Ciel said. Finally, he could at least let _that_ out. It was better to leave the room than to stay in here with him.  
He started marching towards the door. Sebastian smirked.

"Sit." He said.

Ciel's eye glowed again, and he sat back down on the chair. This time, his body was not allowing him to move. He looked down, not having to make eye contact with the demon. His face was an even brighter shade of red. He was slightly shaking, and afraid of what was going to happen next.

Sebastian was going crazy. He wanted to rip the child's clothes off and have him once again. He could tell what Ciel was afraid of, but he knew that Ciel wanted it to happen as well. The air in the room suddenly became icy, and Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around himself. Still not making eye contact, he asked,  
"So…why can't you go on that trip? What's the important thing that has happened?"  
This question was the last straw. Sebastian slowly stood from his chair.  
"_**You**_." He said in a whisper.

Ciel's head jolted up, and Sebastian was suddenly standing in front of him. In a blink of an eye, Ciel was pinned down on his desk, and Sebastian was on top of him, caressing his cheeks. Why in the world did his little kitten need to be so tempting? Taking him right now would ruin his plan, but Sebastian was so close to not caring anymore. He relaxed a bit and looked down at Ciel's longing expression. He let Ciel go, and sat back down on his chair.  
Ciel blinked several times in confusion before finally cracking.

"What the hell was that? Do you think you can move me wherever you want? Ugh, I can't believe this! Next time you touch me, I swear to god I'll punch you, _MASTER_. I'll even throw in a few kicks for you _MASTER_, and why do you have to order me around on the most inconvenient times _MASTER_? Do I look like an object to you, _MASTER_?"

Sebastian chuckled. His pet was back to his usual self again. At least he was calling him 'Master' now.  
"What ever happened to that shy little kitten that entered my Study?" He asked through a grin.

"It DIED." Ciel retorted. "Now before you do anything else to me, I would like to leave, _MASTER_."  
"And what makes you think that I will let you go so easily after finally trapping you?" He asked. "I suggest you prepare yourself for a long afternoon." Sebastian snickered.  
Ciel shivered. He didn't like the sound of that…but his body wouldn't move from the table. He was completely trapped.

The study doors suddenly opened, and Maylene entered with a trolley, which had tea and a large cake on it. Ciel waited for Maylene to look up and see his position. It would be like déjà vu…  
Maylene glanced at Ciel, but quickly looked back down at the trolley. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she just set the trolley in front of Sebastian and hurried out.  
Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair. "Ciel." He said. "Are you upset at the fact that I did not continue _having_ you?"

Ciel blushed hard. "O-of course not! I-I…" Ciel turned away. Was that true? Ciel wasn't even thinking of struggling or fighting with Sebastian when he was pinned down. All he could think of at that moment was how warm Sebastian's body had felt against his.

Sebastian rose from his chair again, fixed his glasses, and towered over Ciel. The plan was finally about to take place, and there was silence in the room. He slowly unbuttoned Ciel's shorts and started to undress him. The bells on his choker were making slight jingling sounds…it seemed as if Ciel was trembling. He was grinning with delight at Ciel's flawless body. He could even here the boy's heartbeat and breath quicken.  
Ciel saw no point in complaining or arguing anymore. What good would it do? He couldn't move or do anything to avoid this…Sebastian and won…  
After he was done, Sebastian picked up the large cake and stared at Ciel's bare chest with a smirk.  
Ciel's eyes widened.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN. I'M SORRY FOR STOPPING THERE...the chapter was getting a bit longer than I planned..so I thought "MWEHEHEHEEH /troll face/"...**  
**ANYWHO...i'm gonna go off topic for a bit, and tell you some AWESOME news...if you're a huge fan of _junjou romantica_, or _sekaiichi hatsukoi_..OR _HYBRID CHILD_...I would like to say that the SECOND season of sekaiichi hatsukoi has been officially announced, and the anime production of HYBRID CHILD as well...YUP IT'S TRUE. If you would like the link, i'll send it to you through the replies :D**

**BACK ON TOPIC. DID YOU LIKE EEETT? :D xD Next chapter will be up sooooon. (NO I WON'T VANISH EVER AGAIN...I have so many other fanfics planned as well...like Ao-Ex...MWAHAHAHA)**

** REVIEW/SUB/FAV...YOU SHALL HELP ME LIIIVE /hugs/...**


End file.
